5 Months Later
by Crimson Daydreamer
Summary: Beca is reminiscing about the sweet, caring, movie loving man in her life. Because pregnancy won't allow her to do much else. Sort of sequel to my first oneshot; 3 Minutes


**Hey Guys, so I'm back with another Pitch Perfect story, this time set five months after what happened in my first oneshot, BUT you don't have to read that one first to get this one. Once again, reviews are most definitely appreciated, so let me know what you think! :)**

"Oof"

Beca groans as she struggles to bend down and pick up the music magazine she just dropped, her large stomach preventing her from completing the task with ease.

"Wait for five months they said, five months is easy they said…" She mumbles unhappily to herself as she attempts to move back up into a standing position, without much success.

It was true, there were some perks about finally hitting the five month mark; her morning sickness had ever so slightly eased off, her stomach was just large enough for her to not have to use a table, plus she looked pregnant enough that she didn't have to worry about getting a seat on public transport. Of course, her hormones were still crazy out of whack; she could no longer fit into her favourite jeans; she felt like crap on a daily basis and had been surviving on an all watermelon diet for weeks now because of her cravings.

Sue her for not seeing the positives of the situation.

And of course, her over-positive, caring, amazing husband (that she believed she didn't deserve at all) was facing the brunt of it.

As she waddled (her pregnant body would no longer allow her to walk normally) back to her chair on the other side of the room, she flashed back to their wedding. Him, grinning at her from the end of the aisle, looking every bit like one of his favourite leading movie characters, his eyes shining unnaturally bright with love.

For her. The same girl who had shut him out for the longest of times, choosing to lose herself in the music that she loved rather than to risk getting hurt. The same girl whom he refused to give up on. And who proved to him that his determination to get her to let him in really would pay off one day.

And there she was, moving slowly down the aisle, looking quite windswept in the lace fitted, simple white gown that she didn't think of as being completely horrible. Believe it or not she actually liked it (not that she would ever tell the girls that).

She had opted to have Benji walk her down the aisle, both with him being the best man and with them having grown significantly closer over the years. She also knew full well that he wouldn't let her back out and run away. It was something that she would never do of course (she was in too deep by then), but he had wanted to be on the safe side.  
No one wanted to see sweet, caring Jesse get his heart broken by the girl who had only just learned to trust.

She didn't know that a person could feel as happy as she had when she finally said "I do". She didn't think she would ever forget the look on his face when she did.  
They kissed, and it felt just like the time when Beca had practically serenaded Jesse at the ICCAs those years ago. Better than that even. It was indescribable.

And then they were walking back up the aisle, to the deafening cheers of all of their friends and family. The Trebles and the Bella's definitely had proved to have some lungs on them.

Flash forward to just a few months ago, when they had gone in for Beca's first ultrasound. She still remembered the delighted smile on Jesses face when he saw the first images of their soon-to-be child.

That smile was repeated later on, when in response to his soft, iridescent singing to calm her on an off night, Jesse, with his hand resting on her stomach, felt a kick.

"The baby is gonna look just like you Becs, and they're gonna love music, and movies, and will be the kindest, bravest, sweetest, most sarcastic kid we know. I guarantee that."

They had taken to doing this a lot, speaking about how the baby was going to turn out, and although some of the guesses had made Beca inwardly groan and outwardly laugh, she really loved it. And he knew that.

They chose not to know the gender of the baby-Beca choosing to go with this only because of her husband's love for surprises. If she had her way they would have known what to prepare for right off the bat.  
She wanted a boy but he wished for a girl. Either way they would be happy.

He was like a kid in a candy store at this point, and she loved that.

She loved him.

"Becs, I'm home"

She is knocked out of her thoughts by his voice drifting up through the house, and the sound of his heavy footsteps ascending the stairs.

And then he is there. And her love for him rushes up as fierce as it was on the day that they first met.

"Reminiscing again?" He asks amusedly, seeing their wedding photo sitting in her lap.

She simply smiles softly in response, twisting her ring wistfully around her finger and looking up at him as he takes a seat on the arm of her chair.

She takes his hand in hers and squeezes. His hair is messy and his suit is slightly askew from working all day. It makes her love him even more.

She looks up at him, and he starts at the glistening tears in her eyes, moving quickly to kneel in front of her and taking her face in his hands.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He is frantically searching her face for something, anything. They both know he wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to her or the baby.

"It's ok. I'm ok. Just thinking." She smiles, and he relaxes ever so slightly.

They sit in silence for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes before she speaks again.

"We were a crazy couple, weren't we?"

He is curious at her choice of words, but knows exactly what she means.

"Of course we were Becs-we still are. Some of the best people we know are crazy, but that's a quality you gotta have to make it in a relationship. A little crazy goes a long way."

Leave it to him to sound like one of his favourite movie characters.

"And of course our child, whoever he or she may be, will have to be crazy too" he continues, smiling slyly, "and if they aren't, then we will send them to Aunt Amy's and get them sorted out right away."

This makes her giggle a bit. They both know that they would never leave their kid in the hands of Fat Amy unless they absolutely had to.

She looks up at him. He was her rock, right from the start, never pushing her too much and never making her do anything that she didn't want to. That of course just made her want to push harder to be the girlfriend he deserved. She wasn't perfect, but he wasn't either, and that just made them all the more stronger.

They were the perfect team, and where going to make great parents.

They've just gotta get past the five month mark first.

"I love you, nerd" she says, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Love you too, weirdo, all one and a half of you"

She smacks him slightly for that one, but knows that it will be ok.

It will all be ok.


End file.
